The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Web-based applications can refer to any software application executable within web browser software by a processor of a computing device. Examples of web-based applications include a web-based video streaming/playback application and a web-based email application. Each web-based application is associated with a source code, which may be contained within a source document for an associated webpage. The source code can be written in any suitable computing language (e.g., JavaScript) that can then be interpreted and executed by the processor of the computing device. The source code can be developed by a programmer and then be distributed to the user by the programmer or by a vendor. In the case of web-based applications, the source code can be provided to the user's computing device from a remote server via a network, such as in response to requesting the source document for the webpage.